Gameboy Remix
Gameboy Remix is a game for the new 3DS, althrough it can also be played with the original 3DS. Like the Nes Remix series, it is a compilation with some of the most popular Gameboy and Gameboy Color games in which you have to complete challenges. Challenges Gameboy Remix features challenges from 14 gameboy games, as well as a Gameboy Remix featuring modified versions of the games. When you finish a stage, you get rated an ammount of stars depending on how well you finished that challenge. Bold denotes unlockable games. *Gameboy Remix: An assorted compilation of challenges from the games included in Gameboy Remix, but with changes. *Tetris: The classic puzzle game in which you have to make horizontal lines with blocks. **Challenge 1 **#Rotate a Tetromino! **#Pose a Tetromino! **#Use the tetrominos to make a line! **Challenge 2 **#Make two lines! **#Make four lines! **#Make ten lines! **Challenge 3 **#Finish two lines at once! **#Finish three lines at once! **#Do a Tetris(four lines at once)! **Challenge 4 ***Make twenty lines! **Challenge 5 ***Make fifty lines! *Super Mario Land: Save Princess Daisy from the clutches of Tatanga! **Challenge 1 **#Jump under the Question Block and collect the item that comes out of it! **#Jump on the Goombo! **#Jump over the pit! **Challenge 2 **#Collect the Flower! **#Beat the Goombo and the Fly with the Flower! **#Beat all the Goombos and Flies! **Challenge 3 ***Beat the stage! **Challenge 4 **#Reach the Boss! **#Defeat the Boss! *'Super Mario Land 2': Wario has stole Mario's home and is planning to rule the land! Stop him! *'Super Mario Deluxe': A variant of the classic Super Mario Bros., but with additional modes such as the Lost Levels and the VS Mode. *Link's Awakening: After a violent sea storm, Link washes up on a mysterious island. *Pokémon Red: Go on an adventure to catch all of the Pokémon! *'Pokémon Silver': The sequel to Pokémon Red/Blue has the same goal, but includes an extended plot, more Pokémon and a whole new region! *Kirby's Dream Land: King Dedede stole all of Dream Land's food. It is up to Kirby to stop him. *'Kirby's Dream Land 2': King Dedede is at it again! Kirby and his animal friends set out to defeat him again. *'Kirby's Block Ball': A version of the classic game Breakout, but with Kirby and his friends added. *Yoshi's Cookie: Line up cookies to feed Baby Yoshi as Mario in this puzzle game. *'Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters': Pit must save Angel Land from the demon Orcos. He has many skills to help him, thanksfully! *'Metroid II': Samus goes in SR388 to stop the Metroid species, but encounters many monsters in the way. *'Wario Land III': Wario decides to collect treasures while using special powers. He is nearly invincible, but that doesn't makes the game easy. Three challenges are unlocked at first per game. Completing the third challenge in those unlocks another challenge. Once you finish that challenge, you unlock another and so on. A Gameboy Remix challenge is unlocked each 5 stars until the last one, unlike other challenges. Additionally, a game is unlocked every 20 stars as well, in this order: Super Mario Land 2, Pokémon Silver, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Super Mario Deluxe, Kid Icarus of Myths and Monsters, Wario Land III, Kirby's Block Ball and finally Metroid II. When you finish a game, you may be able to play it without having to do challenges depending on the game. Precisely, the avaiable games are Tetris, Super Mario Land, Kirby's Dream Land, Super Mario Deluxe and Yoshi's Cookie. There is an additional mode, Super Tsaf Land. It is a variant of Super Mario Land in which Mario and enemies are much faster, making the game quicker to beat but harder. Additionally, the levels are reversed, through still played in the same order. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games